


Of Plots & Tricks

by kaiania



Series: Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [1]
Category: B.A.P, BTOB, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And Friendship, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mostly Fluff, and kpop fans, and tell me what you think, fellow Harry Potter fans, hello, i hope you'll like it, multifandom - Freeform, multifandom relationships, pls enjoy, tagging along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiania/pseuds/kaiania
Summary: It is Yongguk’s 6th year in Hogwarts, and for what he hoped would be another peaceful year (as peaceful as it can be considering his group of friends), it took a turn he hoped it wouldn't.





	1. chapter 1

  People were sometimes amazed how Yongguk ended up in Gryffindor. He was too nice, too quiet and only spoke when he really had something to say, in parallel to his housemates and friends who didn’t know the definition of the word “silence”. They would say that by his nature he could easily be mistaken as a Hufflepuff. His presence at times could be barely felt. Often a reason why people got surprised when they find him sitting next to them or close, unnoticed. You could also find him in the most quiet corners of library reading, studying and probably writing songs, or poems. Which, too, made people think he was actually a Ravenclaw. He has the brains of one, that’s for sure (I mean, have you seen that boy's grades?).

  He is such a timid and silent person that no one, even after all these years, could ever understand how he became best friends with Himchan, a loud, chattery Slytherin who knew the whole school and has been known by all the things living (and dead too, probably) in Hogwarts. Kim Himchan was the kind to drag Yongguk anywhere and everywhere, even when the latter refused, just wanting to stay in his dorm, fireplace crackling, spreading the warmth all around the room. But his friend always knew the passwords of house dorms (well, for the Ravenclaw tower he had to use their wits, so he had a couple of good friends there, of course). And he always bargained, ruining Yongguk's peace and quiet that he oh so longed for.

   To his own luck, today he had done homework early, since the word "no" doesn't seem to exist in Himchan's dictionary (unless when he is the one using it, of course). And right now he was being dragged to Hufflepuff's dorm, but not totally unwillingly. You see, there is one particular person that has catched the attention Yongguk's dark eyes. So, he hoped just a little, that he would see them in the common room. This was the only reason he agreed to go. And he couldn't actually reject, Himchan would take him there anyway.

  They were there in the record time of two minutes. Which even surprised Yongguk himself since Himchan never runs, never. He thought there was something fishy going on and he was probably (100 percent) right, since his best friend was included. But he didn't have much time to think of anything Himchan could've came up with cause they were already entering the Hufflepuff's common room. Yongguk's heart raced in the speed of light both because they ran faster than ever in their lives and he was also excited to see his crush. He wore his pretty gummy smile on his handsome face and his a bit longer black hair was slicked to the back. Gryffindor uniform he put on fitted him perfectly. Overall, he looked nice and presentable enough not to feel embarrassed.

  They were welcomed with a sight of a few Hufflepuffs inside. Mostly their friends, sixth graders like them, Wonho and Peniel and a fourth grader named Jimin. Yongguk had so many times asked himself how did he ended up knowing all these various people from all the houses, but then he remembered his first time coming to Hogwarts, the train, and the moment he accidentally met Kim Himchan. They somehow clicked right away (but we know who did all the talking in the end), and although they got sorted differently, his best friend made sure they always had time for hanging out.

   Yongguk couldn’t spot his little crush and he felt a bit disappointed by the fact that they weren’t there. But Himchan was smiling from ear to ear and he _knew_ something was going or is about to happen. Just not exactly what. He truly and deeply hoped it had nothing to do with the person he liked. Yongguk didn’t want to embarrass himself. Even in the slightest. This is the reason he never tried to talk to them, or even wanted them to notice him. He appreciated the way things were and he didn’t want them to change. Well, he _would love_ if that person returned his feelings, but Yongguk wasn’t sure if they even know about his existence. So, he just let things be. And that’s why he all of a sudden felt anxious because when it came to Himchan, nothing was ever sure.

  In those few seconds someone entered the common room and Yongguk almost jumped out of his bones, too lost in his thoughts to notice _anything_ going around him. Himchan was conversing with Peniel, while Jimin disappeared and Wonho was reading a book next to the fireplace. And the person who walked in was their friend Hyunsik, also a six grader like them.

  „Hello Yongguk, what’s up?“ Hyunsik asked softly. Both of them were very good friends, knowing each other even before they came to Hogwarts, their parents went together to school. They were close to each other in that time and stayed together even until now.

  „Hey Hyunsik,“ he warmly smiled. „Ah, nothing really. As per usual I was brought here by Himchan not knowing, as per usual, what’s on his mind and what he came up with this time,“ a sigh left his soft lips.

  Hyunsik chuckled silently. „I’m sorry, but he didn’t notify me about his plans like he likes to do.“ The boy was Himchan’s secret keeper since he could be as silent as Yongguk and a really good listener as well. He, most of the times, spoiled it to the other, but both made sure that Himchan doesn’t find out and, fortunately, it hadn’t happened by now.

  „I know, friend,“ Yongguk patted Hyunsik’s shoulder in mocking sadness. Silence came between them, as they tried not to giggle or chuckle, but after a second both of their throats were filled with their precious laughter and the whole room looked their way, interested what was so humorous that had them both gasping for air. It was one of those moments when everything was just so funny, but there's no explanation why.

 They almost fell to the floor holding their stomachs how much they were laughing out of nowhere.

  Himchan came to their side, amused smirk on his face. It was nice seeing two of his close friends having fun together, but why should he not be included too? „So, boys, what is so funny it has your lungs grasping for breath?"

  Both of them paused for a second to calm down, not really knowing the reason behind it, but when their eyes met each other again, they couldn’t stop themselves and fell on a floor crying from all the laughing. It was a pretty sight, one might say. Yongguk and Hyunsik were truly good looking, both from the inside and the outside. Black, silky hair, dark eyes, nice built, pretty voices and pretty minds.

  But one thing Yongguk couldn’t notice in that moment were the dark chocolate brown orbs, staring at him with all the adoration in the world, lost in his beauty.

* * *

   Time for dinner came and Great Hall filled itself with numerous students from all four houses. An hour or two passed since Yongguk’s and Himchan’s visit to Hufflepuff’s common room and the former thought that whatever was the younger’s reason to make him run there apparently had a fail. He quickly got the picture that his crush was the reason why they even went there, but Yongguk didn’t see the person so he was sure it did not succeed. Himchan is witty, sometimes _too_ witty, which is the why the older couldn’t spot anything going on. But little did he _really_ know.

 


	2. chapter 2

  It had been a fairly nice day when it came in the terms of the weather. Sunny, few white and puffy clouds here and there. Windless. Warm and cosy for the end of the November’s first week. Students were scattered all over the school’s grounds. It had been a Sunday, and they tried to enjoy the free time as much as they could. As the weather was also unpredictable, tomorrow could be cloudy and rainy, even windy, so everyone wanted to use this pretty day until it lasted, which is not really long, much to their luck.

  Yongguk seated himself on a table far from any groups and close to the lake, basking in the warmth of the sun and enjoying his free time, especially free time away from his dearest best friend Himchan. It wasn't really that Yongguk was feeling any kind of annoyed by him in the moment, but he needed to rest a bit, and with that boy around, that wasn’t an option. So he quietly waited until Himchan had a date with his boyfriend, and was lucky enough it was this day on this weather. He had been able to read a book and also write some lyrics in his overly used notebook that he carried with him everywhere, hidden in the inside pocket of his coat.

  Being so deeply immersed in his world had its cons. For example, like right now when someone tapped him on his left shoulder and he almost jumped to the other planet just by how much he was startled. He pulled his eyes off the notebook and glanced up. It was a younger Ravenclaw boy, going by the name of Choi Youngjae. „Hyung!”, he excitedly called him. „I’m sorry if I have interrupted you, hyung, but I saw you from across the lake and really wished to say hi.”

  Yongguk truly liked this boy. He didn’t have any kind of _fans,_ but Youngjae always looked at him in admiration and loved being considered as his friend even though he was a fourth grader, while Yongguk a sixth. The boy always managed to brighten up his moods and Yongguk would feel smiley all day long. He had been known as the sunshine of the Hogwarts, alongside few other students. Always up to help everyone, mostly with studying, and he liked giving hugs around, to anyone that looked like in the need of one. Yongguk wasn’t spared of those hugs, nor did he mind them. Quite frankly, he enjoyed them every time it was his turn to be on the receiving end. And right now he opened his arms, knowing Youngjae would be ready to get a rare hug, the one only saved for him. In a second after the boy put his arms around the older, savouring the sweet moment.

  But what they haven’t noticed by now were the dark eyes, staring at them from the close distance, jealous and sad that it weren’t their own arms, not that younger’s one’s. Wishing one day it was them, not Choi Youngjae.

* * *

  Right around 3 o’clock Himchan came back. Too fast for Yongguk’s liking if you ask him. He had been spending his day with Youngjae and just few minutes ago he had to go, his friends were waiting for him to play a few games of chess. Yongguk felt a bit disappointed, but guilty as well for keeping him for so long away from his group. Himchan kept babbling about his ah so romantic date with Yongnam that he had no interest in. Why would he need to know how _he made a picnic basket and how he took Himchan to his secret place that only two of them know now_ (he knew about it too since it was still his twin brother, but his best friend doesn’t need that information).

  After a few minutes Hyunsik joined him, saving Yongguk from his best friend’s talks about his perfect love life that he, personally, got tired of hearing. It wasn't really the blabbering that bothered him, but more that his best friend got his crush to date him in the end and he didn’t even start on trying to win over his. Nor did he particularly wanted to, let’s be honest. He was pretty sure he didn’t stand a chance and was not ready to embarrass himself. He already had a shaky self-confidence, and wasn’t good with unfamiliar people (unless Himchan or someone close were with him).

  Spending time in his own little world, he failed to see hands clapping in front of his eyes, trying to wake him up and bring him back to reality. „Yongguk!” Hyunsik screamed (which rarely happened) and he blinked, partly scared to death, partly dazed, not knowing where he was. Himchan tried to contain his laughter, finding the look on his friend’s face quite funny. But he also noticed a pair of eyes just a few meters away, hiding behind some tree, full attention set on Yongguk. He knew stuff that his best friend didn’t. But how could he not? He had eyes and ears all over the school, including friends and acquaintances too. Himchan smiled to himself. All he had to do now is to push his Yongguk just a little and see what would happen. Visit to Hufflepuff’s common room was not as successful as he hoped it would be, but it didn’t fail either. It went somewhat in between. He confirmed his suspicions.

  Yongguk, thankfully, finally came back to his senses, and Himchan looked away from the person hiding in the distance. Both of them were oh so innocent and he was getting tired of neither of them noticing the other liked them back. No matter how much he stared, Yongguk was so stupidly blind, but so was his crush. It was cute in the beginning, but Himchan was already bored by now and his friend needed some fun and adventure (basically any kind of it). He was getting partly scared that his best friend would spend his life locked up in his room, being the introvert he is. Since he was dating Yongguk’s twin brother, both of them thought they needed to make a move and spice things up a bit, or nothing will ever happen. Hyunsik knew the situation, but chose to stay away from it and just look from the side how it unfolds. Unless they truly needed his help.

  After dragging Yongguk back to the castle, the three of them decided to hang out inside. In the other words, Hufflepuff’s dorms. They had the warmest and cosiest of the common rooms, plus kitchen was close and Hufflepuffs were on great terms with house elves. Which basically meant also the best of foods.

  They laid around in the soft couches, tucked in blankets, drinking hot cocoa and eating fresh out of the oven cookies. It was peaceful and quiet until Himchan spoke up (who else, of course). „Don’t you, boys, think maybe we could go to Hogsmeade next weekend? You know, just a few of us sixth graders?” He, had something on his mind, but the plan still needed fixing up, and that included Yongnam. And probably another friend of theirs. Which in other words meant „let’s get this party started”. Yongguk knew that _„just a few of us sixth graders?”_ really was probably around ten of them. Luckily, he was friends with all of them, with some less close, with some a bit more. Both him and Hyunsik agreed and Himchan was content. His best friend was oblivious, thankfully, but Hyunsik knew something was up and had been laughing with himself silently, trying to guess what could happen. All kind of scenarios came to his mind, because, really, it was Himchan we were talking about here. Anything could go down.

  Clock on the common room’s wall showed it was almost 7 p.m. and boys were slowly getting up, it was dinner time already. Reluctant to leave the warm couch and the blankets, they took all the time they could until it would be too late. Food sometimes disappears in a seconds, depending on students activities that day. Today was a Sunday and a nice weather after a while, so they hoped not all food will be eaten by the hungry Quiddich players. At least to get a bite or two. They could always get Hyunsik or someone from Hufflepuff to kindly ask the elves for some if they didn’t make it on time. Which was one of many reasons why they _really_ didn’t want to leave the room.  

  Lazily climbing up the stairs, they barely made it before all the seats at their houses’ tables were occupied. Yongguk had only one place left, and it was next to Gryffindor’s new prefect and also a new Quiddich captain, Im Jaebum.

  They knew each other ever since Jaebum’s first year, when the younger managed to get lost on his way from the Great Hall to the dorms. It wasn’t much of an eventful first meeting, just Yongguk leading him back to the Gryffindor tower. But at that moment he was Jaebum’s hero, saving him from those “dark halls full of creepy stuff” how he would say. Now, he was named a captain and a prefect, and Yongguk felt a tingle of pride for the boy.

  “Hi, hyung,” Jaebum greeted. “It’s a shame you missed today’s training, but I hope you’ll be watching the game next weekend?”

  Yongguk promised that maybe he’ll make it to the practice, but he was enjoying his noon Himchan off a bit too much that he forgot. “I’m sorry, I didn’t remember,” he grimaced, “but I’ll be there on the game day.”

  “You need to! I even managed to persuade Youngjae into coming, even though Slytherin is not playing this one,” the prefect proclaimed. Yoo Youngjae had been his boyfriend for quite a few months, but they were childhood friends before dating. He had also been Himchan’s housemate and a partner in crime more than once. It’s not that Youngjae did anything directly, he was more on a manipulating side, more brainy. Most of the pranks going off were his ideas, but no one could put the blame wholly on him, so he always passed without any punishments. Yongguk chucked, knowing just how much probably took Jaebum to do what he did.

* * *

  Week passed in a whim, just the blink of an eye and it was Saturday morning. Students already had breakfast, but many were still lingering around the fireplace in the Great Hall, playing cards or drinking something warm. Weather outside was cold this time, slightly snowing and cold wind whistling. No one wanted to go anywhere, except through the castle. Yongguk regretted agreeing with Himchan to go to Hogsmeade with their friends today but he couldn’t ditch now. It was too late, nor would Himchan let him do it no matter the weather. Yongguk questioned his choices in deciding whom he chose for a best friend.

  Kyungsoo, a sixth grader and a Slytherin, also one of his childhood friends, greeted him and asked to confirm the time of their meet up in front of castle’s entrance. He grumpily answered _“6PM..”_ and Kyungsoo catched up with his mood, knowing exactly how he must’ve felt. He seated himself silently next to the boy, taking out his book and continuing where he stopped last night. Yongguk enjoyed the tranquillity of the quietness, atmosphere comfortable and peaceful.

* * *

  Yongguk took a longer nap when he came back to his room, so his day went a bit faster than he expected, but he didn’t mind. Not like he had anything to do today, expect wait for the evening to come around. He looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was 5:30PM. Digging through his chest, he found some casual clothes like skinny jeans and black sweater, both of those birthday gifts from his aunt. He put a bit of hair gel and moved his hair back, pulling the dark bangs away from his forehead. Finding his boots somewhere under his bed, he took his coat and scarf, putting them on and warming himself up before he got out. Weather had been getting chillier day by day and Yongguk did not want to freeze.

  Checking the clock, he noticed he waisted around 20 minutes and that he had enough time not to hurry, so he decided to leave the Gryffindor tower and walk to the entrance to wait for the rest of his friends to come.

  Castle was surprisingly empty, halls rang with the sound of his footsteps. Road to the main door was a bit short for Yongguk’s liking, but he was glad when he spotted Wonho, a soft Hufflepuff prefect the whole Hogwarts wants to associate with and be friends. Yongguk met him through Hyunsik back in their first grade.

  “Yongguk! I guess I’m not the only one who’s early,” he smiled cutely. Yongguk grinned back, Wonho always had that kind of calming and happy aura around him. People instantly felt better, he was kind of a soft mood lifter. Yongguk never complained being friends with the boy, his company was enjoyable and rather relaxing.

  “I think we both know who’s going to be late in the end.”

  Exactly at 6PM the rest of their friends showed up, Hyunsik attaching himself to Yongguk right away, putting his left hand around his shoulders. Kyungsoo stood next to the two of them while the remaining of the group circled Wonho (poor boy) and tackled themselves on the ground by mistake, laughing at the situation.

  Himchan was, of course, late but no one was surprised. Chatting while leaving the castle, none of them were in a hurry, but enjoyed having some time out as a group after a long period.

* * *

  The Three Broomsticks, thankfully, wasn’t crowded, so they easily found enough seats for 9 people. Yongnam had already been waiting for them when they came, so they joined him, dragging one more table so all of them can be together. Himchan placed himself next to his boyfriend right away, Hyunsik and Wonho on both Yongguk’s sides. Kyungsoo was left from Hyunsik, Jin and Jaehwan close to Himchan. Peniel was on Wonho’s right side, Jaehwan right besides him.

  They ordered butterbeer as soon as they came in, wishing to warm up fast. Outside was quite windy, weather colder day by day. Winter would be slowly coming, which also meant not much hanging out outside of the castle, no one really wanted to freeze to death.

  “I’m glad we got together like this,” Hyunsik softly commented. Their friends were chattering, whispering, laughing. It was a nice sight to the eyes. Yongguk agreed with him, nodding his head. These were the people with whom he has been friends for 5 years now. He was delighted how by now no one separated from the group and he hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

  Some time later, and a few butterbeers down, Himchan yelled “Youngjae!”, so Yongguk turned around and spotted a group of 5th graders walking into The Three Broomsticks, lead by Yoo Youngjae and his friend Jaebum. He ducked his head and tried to hide behind Wonho when he saw the rest of the students behind those two. Most of them he knew, but it was one he hadn’t been so sure was he glad to see or not. Hyunsik sympathetically smiled while he hid himself, halfway into Wonho’s lap. If Himchan noticed this, he didn’t say a thing.

  They ended up all sitting together, a total of 17 people squished around three tables (they had to bring one more). Yongguk lifted his head long time ago, but stayed close to his friend, who was petting his head softly from time to time.

  Among the newcomers were his own housemates, Jackson, Daehyun and Jooheon (Jaebum too, of course). They were known as the “loud ones from Gryffindor”, which was not a surprise, considering no matter where they are, quietness was an imaginary word. They always played pranks around the school and no one could be bored when spending time with those three.

  Jackson jumped onto Yongguk the moment he noticed him, yelling “hyung!” a bit louder, hugging him tight. They met right after he showed Jaebum around, the two of them childhood friends, basically joined by the hip. Jackson was also a Quiddich player, a vice-captain. Not a top notch student, but average at that. He managed to pass his classes with okay grades and that was good enough for both him and his parents.

  He sat himself in Yongguk’s lap, which was nothing new for them, he did it all the time, but someone across the table wasn’t enjoying the situation and was ready to leave right away, grumpy, until Youngjae stopped him with his hand on his forearm and a piercing look. He gulped silently and decided to just stay in his place until it was time to go home.


	3. chapter 3

  The night stretched longer than hoped for. The boy seated next to Youngjae dreadingly stared at Yongguk across the table. Jackson moved away from his lap some time ago, but that didn’t mean he didn’t mind Wonho on the chair left from Yongguk. He had nothing against him, really, but he was close to Yongguk like he himself wanted to be, so he held a grudge against his own house’s prefect. 

  Wonho liked him, they were in the same Quiddich team, and he also helped him a lot since he came to Hogwarts. He felt guilty for feeling this way, but he couldn’t help it. 

* * *

   Yongguk was having a great time, being out with his friends and listening to Jackson chattering loudly about anything and everything, now seated in Hyunsik’s lap. The older didn’t mind and Jackson made himself quite comfortable. It was noisy considering there were sixteen people at three joined tables, but still relaxing and chill. 

  Sighing, he realized he hadn’t paid much attention to his crush, swayed away by jokes and stories his friends shared. Jaebum came at one point to kindly remind him to come tomorrow and Yongguk told him he hadn’t forgotten about the match this time. Once he turned his head, he saw the boy staring back at him and he turned towards Youngjae right away. Yongguk blushed and put his head down.  _Did he just got noticed_ _?_ _Oh boy._ Himchan surely did see the small interaction and was rolling eyes to himself.  _They’re so oblivious_ _it’s tiring._  

  Rest of their hanging out passed in a blink of an eye and they, dreadingly, had to leave Hogsmeade and get back to Hogwarts before the curfew. Sixteen of them were walking down the windy road, snuggled into their warm and long coats, scarfs around their necks and some had knitted hats and gloves. Surprisingly, everyone was quiet, but they were tired after a long day and it was cold. Some had a Quiddich match tomorrow, and some had to study (and watch the match, of course). 

  School grounds were empty, only their steps could be heard echoing. Entering the castle, everyone went towards their dorms. Wonho, Peniel, Hyunsik and Jongin made a turn for the kitchens, Jaehwan, Jin, and Jinyoung continued to the Ravenclaw tower; Kyungsoo, Himchan, and Youngjae made their way to the dungeons and Yongguk, Yongnam, Jaebum, Jackson, Daehyun and Jooheon took a stroll on the way to the Gryffindor dorms. It was silent but comfortable. And they couldn’t exactly be loud considering it was late and halls were patrolled. It was not Jaebum’s nor Wonho’s night to be on the duty, so they used the Saturday night before the match to enjoy their time with friends. 

  Dragging themselves through the hole, just at the thought of having to climb more stairs had them all (maybe only Jackson, Daehyun, and Jooheon) groaning out loud. The common room was almost empty, just a few housemates here and there. One in particular, going by the name of Byun Baekhyun, had been sitting in front of the fire reading a book, when all of a sudden he almost tackled Yongguk when he jumped to hug him. 

  „Gukkieee!” Yongguk had to try and balance them both, or they would fall onto the ground together. Jaebum came to help by holding him while he found his footing. „B-Baek, c-can you c-come down, I c-can’t b-bre-eathe.” 

  He slid down with a pout and went for a hug instead. „We’re going together tomorrow, right?” 

  „Well, those two,” Yongguk pointed at Daehyun and Jooheon, „are joining us too.” 

  „The more the merrier!” Baekhyun grinned. 

 

 On Sunday morning they all woke up early, groggily climbed out of their beds and put some clothes on. Some were too energetic even though it was quite early. Great Hall was filled with students from all houses. Unlike yesterday, today’s weather was fairly better and it was sunny, so they wanted to use it as much as they could while it lasts. It was barely 8 am, but everyone was awake. When Yongguk entered, he already saw Himchan and Hyunsik sitting together and eating. No one really cared about which table is your house’s, except for the Sorting or dinners. 

  He squeezed next to Hyunsik, who greeted him with a smile. „Good morning,” he said softly, almost silently. Himchan was next to him, stuffing the food into his mouth, so whatever he mumbled out went to deaf ears. 

  In a few minutes all the sitting places were full. Almost all of Hufflepuff’s and Gryffindor’s Quiddich teams left the Hall, both using the time before the match to practice and go over the strategies. 

  Around 8:30 sleepy Baekhyun dragged his tired body towards Yongguk and placed himself into his lap (yes, it is comfy, that’s why everyone does it). Yongguk just smiled and fed some food to Baekhyun while he nestled and found a perfect position (his head on Yongguk’s shoulder, he almost fell asleep again). For anyone who didn’t know them, it would look like they were dating. But it was just Baekhyun being Baekhyun.

 

  Hufflepuff’s table was always the most diverse, nothing surprising about that. Jongin’s head was leaning on Wonho’s shoulder, who was having a conversation with Kyungsoo about their parents and Jongin was just too tired to follow. He almost fell asleep when Wonho moved to get up. Jongin pouted, but he knew it was time to go and practice before the match. He scanned across the Hall unconsciously and his eyes landed on a sight he really didn’t need to see. His mood was dampened and not even Quiddich could fix anything. Jongin clung himself onto Wonho and the older just continued towards the field. 

* * *

  Few minutes before 10 school emptied since everyone was on the bleachers ready to watch and cheer. Those who couldn’t fit, scattered around the field. Both captains were talking to their teams until the game was supposed to start. Baekhyun and Yongguk were (relatively) patiently sitting and chattering, Daehyun and Jooheon in front of them bickering. Himchan and Youngjae were in the first row, that was the only request Youngjae asked from Jaebum if the latter wanted him to come and watch (he always watched Jaebum’s games, but he didn’t need to know). Gryffindor’s Changsub was a commentator, as always. 

  Match started at 10 am sharp and everyone was either cheering for Hufflepuff or Gryffindor or individual players they came to support. Chants could’ve been heard all around Hogwarts. „Guk!” Hyunsik yelled. He and Kyungsoo barely managed to push through, but they wanted to watch the game together (and Kyungsoo only said yes if they would join Yongguk). His attention was back on the field. Jaebum was flying around, searching for the  Snitch, Hufflepuff’s seeker Jongin right behind him.

* * *

  Eventually, Gryffindor won with 220:70. Wonho piggybacked Jaebum back to the changing rooms, while the rest of the teams walked around them. Everyone was slowly leaving the field, chatting with their friends, scattering around the school grounds. Albeit it was chilly, the sun was still shining and there were barely any clouds in the sky. Hyunsik and Kyungsoo were having a walk when they ran into a smaller group of their friends having some kind of a picnic. Kyungsoo’s housemates Kihyun and Mark were there alongside Hufflepuff’s Chanyeol, and Ravenclaw’s Namjoon and Junmyeon. They joined them and hit off a conversation.  

  On the other side was Yongguk along with Jackson, Daehyun, and Jooheon, Hufflepuff’s Yixing and Slytherin’s Yoongi. They lounged on the blankets, enjoying the peace. The three younger ones joked around and teased one another, when Wonho and Jaebum came out of the changing rooms and joined them on the ground, bringing a blanket of their own. Both of them sighed when they sat down, finally being able to rest for a bit after their match. There were no hard feelings between them, Gryffindor won fair and square. Wonho decided to bring one of his teammates, Hufflepuff’s seeker Kim Jongin. Yongguk sighed, yet. Yixing heard and looked his way sympathetically. 

* * *

   Jongin regretted the moment he said “yes” to Wonho. He, for a second, forgot he was a close friend with him. Stupid mistake from his side, but now it was too late to leave cause Yixing hyung was there too and he loved to hang out with him every time he could. At least he had some company to keep him distracted. He also noticed Jaebum sitting close to Yoongi, Yongguk next to them. They were indulged in a conversation about something and Jongin couldn’t understand a word they talked about.  

  He placed himself in between Yixing and Wonho and leaned on Yixing’s shoulder, tired and ready to fall asleep. He almost did, his hyung silently humming some strange and unknown melody, probably something Chinese, when the loud three came back and almost fell over Jongin, but Wonho managed to stop them. He was awake now, but he didn’t mind as they were his friends. Jackson jumped on Jaebum’s lap, Daehyun ran off to find his childhood friend and Jooheon sat next to him. Yoongi rolled his eyes because of the sudden loudness, but smiled.

  Jongin stared in a certain direction when a gummy smile graced his sighed and Hufflepuff’s seeker only sighed. He got lost in his gazing when Yoongi pinched hisside and he jumped in surprise. „Don’t stare if you don’t want to get noticed.” Jonginhuffed. If only he had Jackson’s confidence and social skills he wouldn’t be stuck where he was now. Speaking of the devil, Jackson sat on his lap now, Jongin having to wiggle around to make himself comfortable. He didn’t mind his presence. Jongin hugged his arms around Jackson and buried his head into Jackson’s crook between his shoulder and neck. He almost missed out an inaudible whine when Yongguk got up and just left the group. Jongin hugged Jackson a little bit tighter.

 

  Yongguk left gritting his teeth when he saw Himchan and Yongnam sitting alone and decided to join them. Himchan noticed him before he almost jumped into them. Rarely was Yongguk the one who initiated the skin contact and being clingy and Himchan knew never to miss out on those moments. But he also knew when Yongguk gets like this so he was slightly worried about his best friend. Yongnam just sat next to them and watched the whole thing unveil. He was aware Himchan was the best person to deal with his twin when he gets like this. 

  „Yongguk, what happened?”, Himchan asked concerned (and maybe a bit amused).

  „Jackson sat in his lap and so I left..” he mumbled out. Yongnam snickered. 

  „Jackson also sits in your lap, all the time actually.” 

  „But, it’s not the same, ” Yongguk pouted. 

  „How is it not the same? They’re friends just like you and Jackson are.” Yongguk just huffed out and turned his head on Himchan’s lap to the other side so he didn’t have to look at his best friend. He knew  _Himchan was_ _right,_ he also knew he was being childish, but he also felt a bit jealous and he couldn't help it. Himchan sighed but chuckled as well alongside Yongnam.  ** _This is gonna be fun to watch._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!<3


	4. chapter 4

  Sunday flew by, Monday came unwelcomed, early morning cold and chilly. People were dragging themselves out of the houses’ dorms to classes and the Great Hall. Park Jinyoung was one of those who had no trouble getting up even at 5 am, so he was among the few rare students who didn't wish they were rather dead than up this early. He strolled around the halls, waiting on Jaebum as they shared their first class together.

  Along with Jackson and Youngjae, they grew up together, their parents met in Hogwarts themselves. Jinyoung came from the wealthy line of Parks (he and Jimin were cousins). Jaebum’s mom was a Muggle, so she had been very excited when he started the school, everything still fresh and new to her. Jackson’s family was from here and there, he counted himself as a half-blood.

  As soon as Jaebum came, the two of them went to the Charms classroom. Along the way, they bumped into some of their friends but stopped when they saw distressed Jongin hiding behind a pillar. “Jongin? What the hell are you doing?” Hufflepuff’s seeker almost screeched from the scare he got, not expecting Jinyoung (nor anyone). “J-Jinyoung! U-Uhm, nothing! Please be free to continue wherever the two of you were going!” His eyes were darting all over the place.

 Jinyoung squinted. “You know you're a terrible liar, Jongin. The worst one I ever met.” Jongin let out a sigh. “I know.”

 “Care to explain then?” Jaebum said amusingly.

  “Jackson and Baekhyun hyung planted a few stink bombs along the corridor, none went off yet and I just want to stay away.” Moments ago those two dragged Jongin by his robe, he was the unlucky one who got in their way. He was supposed to be some kind of a decoy or something, but he used the first opportunity he could grasp to run away from the both of them. And now he was hiding behind a pillar, watching all around him if any of the two would show up. Neither did. Yet. 

  Jinyoung smiled. _Poor Jongin._ “Jackson probably went to class already and we're on our way. I bet Baekhyun hyung did the same, don't they want to play innocent? You should go as well, and don't worry.”

  Jongin released a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. “I guess you're right. I have a free period, I should go back to the dorms.” He moved away from the pillar and dusted his robes. Running down the hall, he turned around and yelled: “Bye Jinyoung! Jaebum! See you later!”

  Two of them smiled and waved back.

 

  Hurrying down the stairs, Jongin found himself in front of Hufflepuff’s dorm in a second. He tapped the rhythm and jumped onto a first free couch he saw in the common room. Panting, he slowly looked around and saw only Yixing and Taekwoon who were sitting by the fireplace, both of them reading. He relaxed into the couch, just a moment before someone decided to enter. Hearing familiar noises, Jongin didn't even have to guess who it was. A group of six graders that included Wonho, Hyunsik, Kyungsoo, Himchan, and Yongguk. Begrudgingly, he got up and dragged his legs up to the boys’ room.

 

  Yongguk's mood didn't really get better, he had still been pouting, although more to himself now. He also thought his mood was unfair, he had no right to feel jealous, but he still did. Himchan was just smiling at him the whole time, and it slowly creeped him out. Never had his smile meant something good or was there without a reason. Yongguk glared at him, but Himchan just smirked back. They had a free period (somehow both at the same time, unfortunately), so when they saw Wonho, Hyunsik, and Kyungsoo going to Hufflepuff, they joined them on their way. It wasn't like they had anything else to do (cough study).

 Right when they walked in, someone disappeared before they even entered the common room. Yixing and Taekwoon were sitting by the fire, indulged in some conversations so deeply they haven't noticed Himchan who came behind their backs. He hugged them both around their shoulders and they almost jumped to the roof if it wasn't for Himchan’s arms that were holding them down. He almost fell laughing when they calmed their wilding hearts.

 “Himchan, what the hell!?” Yixing has been the first one to react. Said Slytherin was still gasping for breath while holding his stomach. The four in the background just watched it all unfold, amused smiles on their faces.

 

  Monday had been passing quite calmingly for now, which left Baekhyun and Jackson disappointed as none of the stink bombs went off. Yet, of course. They didn't know that Jaebum found out, but he didn't do a thing about it. He was willing to just watch from the side and see what would unfold. 

  As on cue, one of them bursted after the last class of the day, right into the Slytherin’s prefect, sixth grader Yoo Kihyun. The last person you would choose for this. That he was furious was an understatement. Surely, whoever did it would face a punishment of their nightmares. Jaebum was passing when it happened, trying not to burst out right then and there. Jackson and Baekhyun were done for.

 When the news got to them, they only gulped. Hard.

* * *

   Dinner came fast. The Great Hall was filled with students, only a few stayed back. Some in libraries, some in their rooms, and some hiding behind a couch in their own common room for, obviously, no apparent reason. Slytherin’s table was rather quiet, their prefect still fuming. Kihyun had barely managed to take off the stink from his robes and then he sent them for deep washing. Some Gryffindors were gloating until one look from their own prefect, in this case Yongnam, silenced them up. Ravenclaw’s table was chatty, none of them paying attention to the two houses. Himchan escaped Slytherin to sit with Seokjin and Jaehwan who were eating with Jinyoung. He certainly loved some drama, but the tension was a bit too much even for his own liking. Yongguk had been “manipulated” to sit with Hufflepuffs by Wonho, both of his childhood friends there. Jongin was rather _absent,_ Hyunsik explained to him. Yongguk just threw him a look. Hyunsik grinned. 

  Rest of the dinner was peaceful, as peaceful as it could be. None of the stink bombs went off. For today, at least. New days bring new adventures (also known as troubles to prefects). Jongin eventually joined the table, he was too hungry to rest. He sat himself silently next to Jimin, not even paying attention who was on the other side of him. Yongguk was going through a mild heart attack. Only when he tried to speak with Wonho, Jongin noticed who was on his left. Oh boy, why was he always trying to ruin his own life? Himchan saw the situation from across the tables and snickered about it with Jinyoung.

  From that moment Hufflepuff’s table was going through a very awkward atmosphere. Because of how crowded it was, the two of them were squished together, both of the boys flaming red, although it was more noticeable on Yongguk's cheeks. He always asked himself how could he be counted among the Gryffindors when he tended to be such a coward? Wonho took a hold of his left hand and squeezed it. It was Wonho’s way of telling him that it's all good. It also wasn't the first time. Yongguk just hoped no one saw. On the other side, Jimin was patting Jongin’s back in sympathy.

 

  When he finished, Yongguk escaped the Hall as fast as he could, almost tripping few times on his way out. When he came into the common room, Jackson and Baekhyun were napping behind a couch. He came closer and poked them a few times with few “c’mon”s until they woke up. They almost screamed out loud, only to calm down when they saw who was above them.

   “Yongguk hyung!” Jackson jumped right into his arms, almost choking him to death how hard he was holding him. A few moments later he softened his hold, so Yongguk was able to keep him in his arms. “Jackson, I'm too tired, maybe tomorrow?”

 Jackson only slid down and threw himself onto the sofa in front of the fireplace. Both he and Baekhyun cracked their necks and body. Falling asleep behind a couch must've been uncomfortable. While Yongguk was watching those two, Yongnam came into the room and swung his arms around his brother's shoulders. “Hello brother, how are you today? I haven't seen you around much.”

 “Ask your dear boyfriend, he glued himself to my hip today, I'm sure he knows everything that happened this glorious Monday.”

 Yongnam smirked. “I don't remember seeing Himchan by the Hufflepuff’s table for dinner.”

 “S-So?” Yongguk stuttered. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 “It doesn't. But if I recall correctly, it was pretty interesting. How does it feel being squished by your crush?”

 “Shut up, Yongnam,” Yongguk mumbled out. Yongnam just laughed.

* * *

 After his crush ran out, Jongin felt like nothing. It hurt his feelings, why would he try to escape? It wasn't like he knew who Jongin is in the first place, just an acquaintance. And it wasn't like he didn't notice that hand-holding under the table. This day just couldn't get any better. But, when he got to Hufflepuff’s common room, a cup of hot chocolate and some warm cookies awaited him on the table. It also had a message for him.

  _For nice rest and pretty dreams. - Yixing hyung_

And this is why Yixing was one of his favorite hyungs and why he adored the older from the moment they met. Jongin came up behind him and left him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, hyung!” Yixing just smiled in return.

 


End file.
